Art conservation is a profession devoted to the preservation of cultural heritage for the future. Many cultural works are sensitive to environmental conditions such as temperature, humidity, and exposure to light. They must be protected in a controlled environment where such variables are maintained within a range of damage-limiting levels. A conservator is typically employed to do so. The traditional definition of the role of the conservator involves the examination, conservation, and preservation of cultural heritage using “any methods that prove effective in keeping that property in as close to its original condition as possible, for as long as possible.” However, today the definition of the role of conservator has widened and would more accurately be described as that of an ethical stewardship. The conservator applies some simple ethical guidelines such as minimal intervention, the use of appropriate materials and methods that aim to be reversible to reduce possible problems with future treatment, investigation, and full documentation of all work undertaken. In order to maintain the ethical guidelines set forth, a conservator should employ methods and materials to ensure that the framed artwork is protected from harmful environmental factors while not compromising its condition or integrity. Furthermore, no process used by the conservator should be irreversible. Additionally, the conservator must take into account several environmental factors, such as light, heat, humidity, moisture, dirt, and dust, as they can be harmful to artwork. Any amount of light is damaging to artwork over time. Colors will fade as a result of exposure to ultraviolet rays from natural and fluorescent sources alike. Paper absorbs high-energy photons which, through a chemical reaction, break down the paper over time cause it to become brittle. Warm and moist conditions invite the growth of mold and bacteria. Framed artwork should be kept away from sources of heat or water. Moisture in the form of condensation can collect inside the framing if subjected to radical changes in temperature or humidity. Pollution in the atmosphere can combine with moisture in the air to form acids that will cause damage to works on paper.
However, art owners are often not skilled in art preservation and may need to store, transport or protect their art collection. This is especially true in coastal areas where extreme storms and hurricanes can occur. In these areas, large amounts of art must be protected and/or transported from the storm area to a safe storage area before a storm arrives. Afterwards, the art must be transported a second time for return to its origin. This situation leaves the art owner with the need to hire a professional or move the art themselves. Often due to the volume of art that must be moved, professionals are unavailable to complete the work. Leaving the owner to pack the artwork into wooden crates or cardboard boxes with pieces of Styrofoam for transport or storage. During transport or storage the artwork may be subjected to high humidity and heat, vibration, rain and rough handling. This, in addition to the chemicals present in the packing materials, may cause damage to the artwork.
Vacuum packaging is a method of packaging often utilized by the food industry, which removes air from the package prior to sealing. It can involve both rigid and flexible types of packaging. The intent is usually to remove oxygen from the container to extend the shelf life of the article within. Vacuum packing reduces atmospheric oxygen, limiting the growth of aerobic bacteria or fungi, and prevents the evaporation of volatile components. External vacuum sealers typically involve a bag being attached to a vacuum pump or placed within a vacuum atmosphere. The machine will remove the air and seal the container to resist vacuum loss.
The advantages to vacuum packing appear to be consistent with the needs of a conservator for the conservation of artwork. However, any vacuum packing arrangement for artwork must overcome a few issues to be accepted by an end user. First, an airtight seal does nothing to protect the art from changes in temperature, and the art may not expand or contract properly with the temperature changes if it is improperly packaged before being vacuum-sealed. Symptoms of poor expansion and contraction include buckling and warping. Also, if an adhesive is used anywhere in the vacuum packaging (as in the tape or rice hinges used to attach the art to the substrate), extreme heat or cold can change the efficacy of the adhesive and cause it to release. Another issue relates to trapping bacteria, mold, moisture, or other foreign substances that may already be on the art to begin with.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a framed artwork preservation system incorporating a sealable bag, operatively compatible with an external vacuum pump that not only allows for proper ventilation but also indicates various levels of humidity and atmospheric pressure within the sealed bag. The construction of the artwork preservation system should allow for expansion and contraction of the artwork stored therein. The artwork preservation system should also resist bacteria and mold growth. Still, the artwork preservation system should provide cushioned protection to the artwork to prevent or reduce damage from inadvertent handling.